Los Angeles
LA BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HIM! THANK YOU! 'HE IS ALSO PART OF A CLOSED AU THAT GALAX AND I MADE! DO NOT USE THE AU! ' Coding belongs to Consti; poked at it a little bit (Mostly just swears) Appearance "I don't give damn about what I look like." - LA * Pure white 'scales' ** His 'scales' are incredibly flexible and soft like a snake's but, even though they are flexible, bleed like a normal dragon's * Has two neon blue stripes; one bordering his underbelly and the other the top of his neck. * Has a crest of feathers on his back and a few on his underbelly ** Feathers are also white but have a neon blue hints * Wings are large and feathered (neon yellow and blue hints) * Has a stripe on his snout that has a neon yellow tint ** Scar thing by his left eye is actually a neon blue tattoo * Eyes are dark grey-brown Abilities * Large wings = more speed ** Doesn't fly in storms because of flammable feathers * Incredibly good eyesight, hearing, and smell ** Better night vision than most but not like a wolf's * Can breathe 'lightning', meaning he can breathe electrical sparks in the form of lightning ** Hurts his throat if he uses it, so only uses it in extreme conditions *Good at ignoring people and sneaking around **Very quiet when he walks; scares the crud out of people on a daily basis even if he's not trying * Personality "Get out of here before I slit your throat." *Quiet but not shy *Stubborn and hates rude dragons **Doesn't know it, but is very rude himself *Sarcastic *Good at comebacks *Is a little insecure **Misses his mom and would like to make Stance pay **A lot insecure actually but doesn't show it *Shut-up-before-I-rip-your-face-off glare at everyone *Hates being talked to *Swears *Hates interacting with people unless he chooses when and who and if he's in a good mood *Would actually save others in war **Kinda like a soldier, in a way; very loyal, self-sacrificing to fix the world (for good, not the bad) *Loves his mother **Would be that weird person in the movies that gets a tattoo of the word mother across his arm. *Is suspicious of everyone/thing History "I don't tell b*****s like you what my past is. F*** off." Ages referred to in here are in human years. Los Angeles was hatched in the run-down city of Cloudheap to his mother Gryphon. His mother was a craftsdragon who made machines for disabled or wingless dragons. His father had been a mercenary who worked for Stance but was killed during an attempted raid on a village for supplies. When Los Angeles was hatched, his mother quit her job in an attempt to school LA. He was homeschooled by her and was a fast learner. When LA was old enough to take care of himself, Gryphon found a new job near Advanced Possibility. LA didn't mind moving; Cloudheap had been a nightmare for him. His mother went to work again and he was left at home at the age of nine. Los Angeles roamed the streets of Advanced Possibility, earning dirty looks from the spick-and-span passerby. While at home, he taught himself about mechanics and machines. Their run-down shack (not even a shack, really) soon became more of a house, with dented and rusted walls and a so-so roof. His mother was very thankful for the help. But at age eleven, everything started going downhill for them. The rich dragon Gryphon was working for accused his mother of stealing a priceless object that had gone missing on her shift. She maintained that another one of the servants had stolen it, as she had seen one sneak off with a glass object hidden behind them, but LA and Gryphon had to flee the city. They took refuge in different places every night, moving from city to city with no time to sleep or settle down. They were criminals. Outlaws. On the run. Everything hit rock bottom about a month later. Bounty hunters found them in the open desert. Gryphon was captured, and, on his mother's commands, Los Angeles fled. Gryphon was hauled into jail and LA never heard from her again. As a small, grumbling eleven-year-old, he found himself a job in the city of Minmoor, working as a craftsdragon apprentice. There he stayed until he was 19. He had become an independent merchant selling tools and weapons to the citizens. On an incredibly slow day, he was greeted by the sight of a young dragoness with copper scales asking him if he would sell her more than enough weapons and tools to supply a village. Inquiring about what they were for and what her name was, she told him her name was Paris and asked him if he was trustworthy. Yes. Could he keep a secret? Yes. Was he tired of the way things were? Very. Los Angeles was then initiated into the beginnings of the Old World Alliance, whose goal was to restore Pyrrhia to its former state of (relative) peace. He is now the Lead Recruiter of the OWA, finding suitable dragons to join the rebellion. Trivia "Nobody should care about the insignificant little details about me." *Through his job, he hopes to find out a little more about his mother's whereabouts and if she died or not. *Even though he is the Lead Recruiter, nobody he recruites ever gets an answer when they talk to him. *He can sing decently but hates doing so. Relationships Paris: WIP Rome: WIP Venice: WIP London (Galax): WIP Reykjavik: WIP Dublin: WIP Gallery "Art? Yeah, my face is printed on WANTED posters plastered across Advanced Possibility." Los Angeles by Peak.jpeg|Headshot sketch by me Los Angeles-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me Losangelesacptiw.png|LA by Avalon! Thank you he's pretty! Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content